


Rise Of Noir Mask

by ShinyHunter136



Category: Fireman Sam (Cartoon), Miraculous Ladybug, Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 15
Words: 2,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27544402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHunter136/pseuds/ShinyHunter136
Relationships: Pierce Team Rocket Agent and OC Megan Kendell





	1. Prologue

It's 4:00 am on Friday March the 6th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.  
It's 4:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 5:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Five hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I captured all of the Nuzlocke Pokemon and I got all of the Trainer supplies.  
I got the kwami and I got the Miraculous.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
Laura the Ultra Shiny female Mega Lucario and Karlie the Ultra Shiny female Rillaboom.  
Spring the Ultra Shiny female Cinderace and Sarada the Ultra Shiny female Inteleon.  
Chloe the Ultra Shiny female Boltund and Wren the Ultra Shiny female Corviknight.  
At 2:30 pm I mastered the Abilities and I'm ready to use them.  
Battle Bond and Mega Evolution.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	2. One. Prisoner 74538.

It's 6:00 am on Sunday April the 12th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my uniform.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
On Sunday March the 8th 2026 I got framed by my cousin Jackson who didn't like me and I got arrested by the police.  
They found out that I'm cursed with Nuzlocke and they let me keep my Pokemon that I had caught.  
I can't collect the Gym Badges and I can't compete in the Pokemon League.  
They decided to suspend my Trainer Passport and I'll have to make a new one in the Alola Region after I make my escape.   
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	3. Two. The Phantoms Of Scorch Gate.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday April the 13th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my uniform.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Two hours and thirty minutes later.  
It's 9:30 am.  
I found the two Kubfu Pokemon and I captured them in two empty Luxury Balls.  
I put a black bandanna on Kovu and I put a blue bandanna on Kion.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Two hours later.  
It's 2:30 pm.  
Luna my Lunala and I escaped from the base together.  
Luna and I are hiding out on a boat heading towards Vermilion City.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 3:00 pm.  
I changed out of my uniform and I put on all of my Real World clothes.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 3:05 pm.  
Luna is in her Luxury Ball and she's fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	4. Three. A Night Out In Celadon City.

Two hours later.  
It's 5:05 pm.  
I arrived in Vermilion City and I exited the boat after putting the disguise on.  
After dinner.  
It's 6:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 pm.  
Luna and I are in Celadon City together.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:30 pm.  
I changed my main Team and I got out my five favorite female Dark Type Pokemon.  
Harper the Shiny Mega Houndoom and Sabrina the Ultra Shiny Mega Shiftry.  
Delaney the Ultra Shiny Drapion and Denise the Ultra Shiny Mega Hydreigon.  
Gabriella the Shiny Greninja and Jasmine the nonshiny Incineroar.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	5. Four. Noir Mask Begins.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday April the 14th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my uniform.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:10 am.  
I heard a knock on my door with my hearing aid and I got up from the chair in the living room.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:15 am.   
I opened up the door and I saw the Team Rocket Boss Giovanni.  
I saw the scientist Professor Sebastian and I saw the scientist Dr. Zager.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:35 am.  
Giovanni put some papers down on my table and I signed them.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 7:40 am.  
Giovanni and I stopped chatting with each other.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:40 am.  
I'm inside of the Team Rocket Head Quarters Base and I'm looking at all of the Team Rocket members.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	6. Five. The First Mission.

Five minutes later.  
It's 8:45 am.  
Giovanni walked over to me and he has a black mask in the left hand.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:50 am.  
I took the mask from the Boss Giovanni with my right hand and I put it onto my face.  
One hour later.  
It's 9:50 am.  
I changed my hair color and I changed my eye color.  
Black and pink.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 2:30 pm I got the meteorite and I stopped the two bad guy organizations.  
Teams Aqua and Magma.  
I made a new Trainer Passport in the Alola Region and I now can participate in the Pokemon League.  
I changed my name and I'm no longer Megan Kendell.  
Raven Nicole Anderson.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	7. Six. Bitter Reunion.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Wednesday April the 15th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my uniform.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Ten minutes later.  
It's 7:10 am.  
Giovanni gave me a mission and I looked at it.  
Take Shaymin away from Payton Cross.  
I growled angrily and I ripped up the paper on the desk.  
One hour later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
I found my seven cousins training their Pokemon in the forest and I released my Drapion.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:15 am.  
Kendyll saw me standing there angrily with an Ultra Shiny Drapion and she hid behind her big sister Payton.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:20 am.  
The three younger cousins saw me with my Drapion and they hid behind a tree.  
Lincoln,Mackenzie and Madelynn.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	8. Seven. Vengeance Denied.

Five minutes later.  
It's 8:25 am.  
Rylee and Jackson saw me standing there with an Ultra Shiny Drapion Pokemon.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:30 am.  
I knocked out the cousins with Delaney's Sludge Bomb Move and I stole the Shaymin.  
One hour later.  
It's 9:30 am.  
I handed the Shaymin to Giovanni and he gave me some $.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 10:30 am Payton woke up and she saw that her Shaymin was gone.  
At 10:45 am Payton got her phone out and she called the police.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	9. Eight. Behind the Mask.

Nine days later.  
It's 6:00 am on Friday April the 24th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Thirty minutes later.  
It's 7:30 am.  
I checked the news and I saw the wanted posters.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.   
At 4:30 pm yesterday I defeated the Kanto Gym Leaders and I got the badges.   
I've got the Johto Gym Badges and I've got the Hoenn Gym Badges.  
I've got the Sinnoh Gym Badges and I've got the Unova Gym Badges.  
I've got the Kalos Gym Badges and I've got the Galar Gym Badges.   
I defeated the Alola Region Elite 4 and I became the new Champion.  
I defeated the Galar Region Champion Leon and I kept the title.   
I lost Lani the Ultra Shiny female Liepard and I lost Shannon the Ultra Shiny female Kommo-o.   
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	10. Nine. I leave the Pokemon World and I enter the Fireman Sam World.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Saturday April the 25th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Twenty minutes later.  
It's 7:20 am.  
Sonic and I are on Pontypandy Mountain near the rescue center.  
It's 1:20 pm on Sunday October the 25th 2026.   
Five minutes later.  
It's 1:25 pm.  
Sonic is in his Luxury Ball and he's fast asleep.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	11. Ten. I buy a house with my money that Giovanni gave me and I move in.

Three hours and thirty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
I bought a house with my money that Giovanni gave me and I moved in.  
Four huge bedrooms and four full bathrooms.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	12. Eleven. I meet the firefighters and I meet the villagers.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Monday October the 26th 2026.  
Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Sunday April the 26th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I met the firefighters and I met the villagers.  
Police Constable Malcolm Williams and Sergeant Rose Ravani asked to see my information.  
I showed Malcolm and Rose my new Trainer Passport from the Pokemon World.  
Malcolm checked out my profile online from the laptop and he found out that I wasn't a criminal.  
Malcolm and Rose asked me where I came from in the Pokemon World.  
Malcolm and Rose learned that I'm from Covington City in the Konoha Region.  
After lunch.  
It's 12:30 pm.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	13. Twelve. Arnold,Ellie,Elvis,Hannah,Penny and Sam become Pokemon Trainers.

Four hours and twenty minutes later.  
It's 4:50 pm.  
Sam and his five friends got their Pokemon.  
Sam and his five friends nicknamed their Pokemon.  
Sam and his five friends lost to me in a Pokemon Battle.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	14. Thirteen. I get really sick with appendicitis and I get it removed.

The next day.  
It's 6:00 am on Tuesday October the 27th 2026.  
Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Monday April the 27th 2026.  
I woke up in my bed with a very dull pain in my stomach and I felt very warm.  
I felt very dizzy and I felt very nauseous.  
I closed my eyes and I fell asleep in my bed.  
Two hours later.  
It's 8:00 am.  
I woke up in my bed with a really sharp pain in my lower right side and I felt really hot.  
I felt really dizzy and I felt really nauseous.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:05 am.  
I smelled smoke coming from the first floor and I knew that the house was on fire.  
Five minutes later.  
It's 8:10 am.  
I picked up the wireless phone and I called the fire department.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
I don't have the appendix anymore and I don't have the ovarian cysts anymore.  
At 8:20 am Sam and his friends arrived.  
At 8:35 am my house fire was put out and Sam found the cause.  
Faulty wiring in the laundry room from a lamp.  
The Chapter Ends.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


	15. Fourteen. I get onto my phone and I see two hundred texts from my boss Giovanni.

Six weeks later.  
It's 6:00 am on Thursday December the 10th 2026.  
Over in my world it's 12:00 am on Wednesday June the 10th 2026.  
I woke up in my bedroom and I got dressed in my Real World clothes.  
It's 6:10 am.  
Fifty minutes later.  
It's 7:00 am.  
We're stuffed and we can't eat anymore.  
Three hours and forty five minutes later.  
It's 10:45 am.  
I finished training my Pokemon on Pontypandy Mountain and they're fully healed.  
I started a huge forest fire and the firefighters scolded me.  
Later that night.  
It's 10:30 pm.  
I'm fast asleep on the futon couch in my bedroom and I've got my Pokemon in their Luxury Balls.  
At 7:30 pm I got onto my cell phone and I saw two hundred texts from my boss Giovanni.  
Giovanni:Where are you at Megan Kendell?  
Giovanni:Everyone is really worried about you.  
I replied back to my boss and I got a text message back twenty two minutes later.  
Me:I'm in Pontypandy where Fireman Sam the hero next door lives.  
Me:Police Constable Malcolm Williams and Sergeant Rose Ravani don't know that I'm a wanted criminal in the Pokemon World.  
The Chapter Ends and so does the series.  
I hoped that you loved it midnightrebellion86,TheMythicalGreninja and PassivePeppermint.


End file.
